Stone Cold (OneShoot)
by Gypsophila30
Summary: Hehehe.. Ga pandai bikin summary, langsung baca aja oke *deepbow* yang penting ini HUNSOO!


**Stone Cold**

( _terinspirasi dari **Stone Cold - Demi Lovato** ) _

.

.

.

 **It's HunSoo**

.

.

 **XoPlague**

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

 ** _Ini adalah karya otak saya sendiri. Jika memang ada kesamaan dengan FF lain itu TIDAK DISENGAJA!_**

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING!!**

.

.

.

.

_

 ** _Mungkin benar.._**

 ** _Aku telah jatuh cinta_**

 ** _Jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang tak mungkin bisa ku gapai_**

 _Kyungsoo Pov._

Aku hanya tersenyum saat kau bercerita tentang _dirinya._ Disaat wajahmu yang merona saat bercerita, saat matamu melengkung indah dikala kau tersenyum. Pemandangan terindah yang takkan ku lupakan. Dengan begitu semangatnya kau bercerita bahwa _kalian_ semakin dekat. Dia yang berlaku manja padamu, dia yang memberi perhatian _lebih._ Aku masih ingat saat kau berlari ke arahku dan langsung memeluk erat tubuhku. Wajahmu nampak sangat bahagia kala itu.

 ** _Flashback~_**

 _Musim gugur itu sangat indah. Dimana dedaunan berwarna coklat emas mulai gugur dari pohonnya. Para muda mudi bersuka ria menyambut musim gugur. Dimana hamparan dedaunan yang indah terbentang luas dimana mana. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Mereka bersenda gurau di bawah pohon maple. Saling melempar dedaunan kering, mengucapkan kalimat - kalimat gurauan. Mereka tertawa lebar. Ini sungguh menyenangkan. Orang - orang pasti akan ikut tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Yeoja manis dengan surai kecoklatan dan namja dengan wajah rupawan itu tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang manis. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Mereka hanya bersahabat. Ya.. Bersahabat. Tak ada rasa cinta 'lebih' dari sayang kepada sahabat. Tapi apa kalian yakin? Tentu saja tidak! Salah satu diantara mereka memendam perasaan berlebih, perasaan yang ia sendiri ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Setelah lelah bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari pohon maple._

 _"ini Kyung..minumlah," si namja - Sehun menyerahkan sebotol minuman pada si yeoja - Kyungsoo._

 _"gomawo Hunnah~" dengan senyum merekah di bibir heart-lips nya, si yeoja menerima pemberian si namja._

 _"Kyung.. Aku ingin bercerita padamu," Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku._

 _Kyungsoo mengernyit, "apa yang ingin kau ceritakan Hunnah? Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia sekali, eoh?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum, "tentu saja aku bahagia.. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta Kyung. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,"_

 _DEG!_

 _Hati Kyungsoo mencelos saat mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Benarkah namja yang dicintainya sedang jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?_

 _Kyungsoo tertawa untuk menutupi rasa keterkejutannya._

 _," jangan membuat lelucon Sehun! Ini tidak lucu! Bagaimana bisa namja minim ekspresi sepertimu jatuh cinta, huh? Kau saja selalu menolak para yeoja di sekolah! Bahkan aku sempat mengira kau.. HOMO!" bisik Kyungsoo lirih di telinga Sehun._

 _"yak! Kurang ajar sekali kau ini! Aku masih normal Kyung.. **NORMAL**_ _asal kau tahu, aku tak mau menerima mereka karena aku tak mencintai mereka, pabo!" Sehun menekan kata normal saat bicara dengan Kyungsoo._

 _"ya.. Ya.. Baiklah-tuan-Oh-normal, jadi siapa gadis malang yang kau cintai itu?" yeoja itu terkekeh saat bibir Sehun mencebik- kesal._

 _"ayolah Hunnie~ jangan merajuk, aku hanya bercanda!", Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan Sehun yang berada di pelukannya._

 _Dengan segala aegyo yang Kyungsoo keluarkan akhirnya Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap gemas surai Kyungsoo._

 _"kau tahu yeoja yang baru saja pindah dari Busan?"_

 _Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. Ahh.. Yeoja pindahan dari Busan 2 minggu lalu. Jadi yeoja cantik inilah yang membuat Oh Sehun jatuh hati. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan._

 _"aku jatuh cinta padanya Kyung. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya memasuki kelas, mataku tak bisa lepas dari dirinya. Senyuman cantiknya, tubuh semampainya, tutur kata lembutnya, sopan santunnya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang." Sehun menengadah. Ia bercerita dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang._

 _'kumohon Sehun.. Berhentilah, ini benar - benar terasa sakit asal kau tahu?' Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang seakan tercubit._

 _" lalu? Apa kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" Kyungsoo berusaha menampilkan seulas senyum._

 _"tentu saja belum! Kami baru dekat 1 minggu ini. Dan akhir pekan ini kami akan jalan bersama, kemajuan pesat, bukan?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk, "tentu hunnie.. Dekati dia, beri perhatian lebih, yeoja itu peka Sehun, dia akan menyadari saat kau memberi perhatian lebih padanya. Seperti memberikan sinyal secara tersirat bahwa kau tertarik padanya,"_

 _Sehun mengangguk," kau benar Kyung, aku akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya jika aku dan dia resmi pacaran, otte? "_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku disertai senyum kecil di bibirnya._

 _" aku tak sabar menantinya Hun.. Bersiaplah dompetmu akan ku kuras habis nantinya!"_

 _'yah.. Aku tak sabar menantinya Sehun, menanti dimana hatiku akan hancur lembur tak bersisa. Goresan kenangan serta rasa cinta yang tak tersampaikan padamu menambah luka di relung terdalam'_

 ** _Flashback end~_**

Sudah satu bulan lebih kami tidak bertemu karena liburan musim semi. Dimana Sehun berlibur dengan keluarganya di Pulau Jeju. _Yah.._ Siapa yang tahu ternyata ayah Sehun membangun sebuah _resort_ disana dan sebuah kebetulan Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Irene- _yeoja pindahan dari Busan yang disukai Sehun_ \- juga berlibur disana.

Saat itu aku sedang menatap foto ku dan Sehun saat namja itu menghubungiku. Kami melakukan _videocall_ dan wajahnya nampak cerah. Senyumannya terus mengembang saat ia bercerita. Aku ikut tersenyum padanya. Inilah saat yang aku nantikan.. Dimana dia akan bahagia sebelum _waktu_ itu akan datang. Dia terus _mengoceh_ tanpa henti, memberitahuku bahwa liburannya kali ini adalah liburan terbaik dalam hidupnya.

 _Aku tahu Sehun.. Tentu saja kau bahagia. Kau bahkan mungkin lupa liburan kita berdua selama ini._

Aku terbatuk kecil. _Kumohon.. Jangan sekarang. Jangan dihadapannya._

Sehun menceritakan bahwa ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Irene akhir pekan nanti. Dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk yeoja itu. Dan kalian tahu? Hatiku remuk seketika diikuti pening di kepala ku yang semakin menjadi. Aku terus mengulas senyum untuknya yang sedang berbahagia. Air mataku mengalir perlahan, membasahi pipiku. Aku tetap memasang senyumku, aku tak mau merusak momen bahagianya.

Saat itu juga air mataku semakin deras. Saat dimana dia dengan senyumannya memintaku untuk _menyanyikan_ lagu diacara pernyataan cintanya. Dia terlalu bahagia hingga ia tak menyadari aku menangisi _luka_ yang semakin _menganga_ lebar. Dan dengan bodohnya aku mengangguk.

" _tentu Sehun.. Apapun untukmu, asal kau selalu bahagia dan tersenyum,"_

Setelah itu percakapan kami berakhir karena dia ada janji dengan Irene untuk pergi bersama. Aku mengangguk, senyumku bahkan tak luput aku sunggingkan. Dan setelahnya aku meraung kesakitan.

 _Hatiku. Cintaku._

Aku menangis tersedu. Kepalaku semakin berdenyut seakan _memprotes_ ku yang membuatnya bekerja _ekstra._ _Tuhan.. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan hingga dia mendapat kebahagiaanya._ Dan setelahnya semua gelap.

=

Mungkin ini sudah _kesekian_ kalinya aku meminta kepada kedua orang tuaku. _Aku ingin melihatnya. Sekarang. Melihat anugerah yang Tuhan berikan pada hidupku. Cahaya hidup yang selama ini menemaniku dalam gelap._

 _Aku.. **Merindunya.**_

"eomma.. Kumohon, ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Biarkan aku datang ke ulang tahun Sehun. Ini hari bahagianya. Aku tak mau membuatnya kecewa," bahkan dengan berlinang air mata aku berlutut dihadapan eomma dan appa. _Kumohon.. Untuk **terakhir** kalinya._

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat mereka mengangguk. Aku memeluk mereka _pendamping_ hidupku selama ini. Aku merapalkan banyak syukur. _Terima kasih.. Terima kasih memberiku waktu untuk memberinya hadiah yang **terakhir.**_

Eomma dan appa menuntunku memasuki rumah Sehun.Tak banyak orang yang datang, hanya beberapa teman yang ku kenal, keluargaku, keluarga Sehun dan **Irene.** Perlahan aku melepas tangan kedua orang tuaku yang sedari tadi menopang berat tubuhku. Aku berjalan dengan senyuman saat dia menyadari keberadaanku. Ia berjalan dengan tidak _sabaran_ menuju dimana aku berdiri.

 ** _Kau melihatku sedang berdiri, padahal aku sedang sekarat._**

"saegil chukkae Hunnie~"

Dia tersenyum. Aku merekam baik - baik senyum itu. Sehun memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku membalasnya tak kalah erat. _Kau akan selalu bahagia hunnie.. Aku menjamin itu._

"ini kado dariku.. Maaf aku tak membeli sesuatu yang mahal untukmu,"

"hey.. Kau datang kemari itu adalah kado terbaik eoh!" dia menggenggam tanganku, menarik aku masuk lebih dalam. Aku bisa melihat semua tersenyum senang. Termasuk Irene yang melambaikan tangan saat melihat aku dan Sehun mendekat.

 ** _Tuhan tahu aku tlah berusaha.._**

Aku berjalan menuju piano besar di sudut ruangan. Mengangguk sekilas pada kedua orang tuaku. _Buat dia melupakanku setelah ini. Biarkan aku **pergi** dengan_ semua senyumnya. Menarik napas sejenak, aku mulai menekan _tuts_ piano.

 ** _Stone cold, stone cold_**

( _Dingin membatu, dingin_ membatu)

 ** _You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_**

( _Kau melihatku sedang berdiri, padahal aku sedang sekarat_ )

 ** _Stone cold, stone cold_**

( _Dingin membatu, dingin membantu_ )

 ** _Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_**

( _Mungkin jika aku tak menangis, aku takkan merasakan lagi_ )

 ** _Stone cold, baby_**

( _Dingin membatu, kasih_ )

 ** _God knows I tried to feel_**

( _Tuhan tahu aku tlah berusaha_ )

 ** _Happy for you_**

( _Ikut berbahagia untukmu_ )

 ** _Know that I am, even if I_**

( _Ketahuilah aku ikut senang, meski aku_ )

 ** _Can't understand, I'll take the pain_**

( _Tak mengerti, kan kuterima rasa sakit ini_ )

 ** _Give me the truth, me and my heart_**

( _Beri aku yang sebenarnya, aku dan hatiku_ )

 ** _We'll make it through_**

( _Kita kan lewati ini_ )

 ** _If happy is her, I'm happy for you_**

( _Jika bahagiamu bersamamu, aku ikut senang_ )

 ** _Stone cold, stone cold_**

( _Dingin membatu, dingin membantu_ )

 ** _You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_**

( _Kau berdansa dengannya, sedangkan aku menatap telponku_ )

 ** _Stone cold, stone cold_**

( _Dingin membatu, dingin membantu_ )

 ** _I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_**

( _Dulu aku batu ambermu, tapi kini dialah nuansa emasmu_ )

 ** _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_**

( _Ku tak mau dingin membantu_ )

 ** _I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_**

( _Andai aku bisa bersungguh-sungguh, tapi inilah ucapan selamat tinggalku_ )

 ** _Oh, I'm happy for you_**

( _Oh, aku ikut berbahagia untukmu_ )

 ** _Know that I am, even if I_**

( _Ketahuilah aku ikut senang, meski aku_ )

 ** _Can't understand_**

( _Tak mengerti_ )

 ** _If happy is her, if happy is her_**

( _Jika bahagiamu dengannya, jika bahagiamu dengannya_ )

 ** _I'm happy for you_**

( _Aku ikut berbahagia untukmu)_

Aku menatapnya saat dia juga menatapku. Air mata yang sedari tadi menumpuk berlomba - lomba turun membasahi pipiku. Dia tercengang. Aku melihat matanya yang terus menatapku. Keterkejutan tampak menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum. _Terima kasih.. Kau semangat hidupku hingga aku masih bertahan sampai sekarang._

Aku bisa melihat air matanya. _Kumohon jangan menangisiku. Kau harus bahagia._ Setelahnya semua gelap, netra ku hanya melihat kelipan cahaya samar serta suara yang terus memanggil namaku. Dan setelah itu aku tak bisa mendengar apapun.

=

 ** _Normal Pov._**

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu. Tangan yang sekarang terkulai lemas dan terasa dingin. _Bukan akhir seperti ini yang ia inginkan._

Setelah bertahun - tahun bersama kenapa dia dengan _bodoh_ nya tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini. _Sahabat macam apa aku ini?_ _Tidak seharusnya kau mencintai namja sepertiku._

Suara monitor jantung menghiasi keheningan dalam ruangan putih itu. Sehun masih setia menggenggam erat jemari mungil Kyungsoo. _Kumohon kembalilah padaku.. Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu selama ini._ Sehun mengecup sayang tangan itu. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia sulit bernapas.

 ** _Tiiitttt~_**

 _Kumohon jangan ambil dia dariku. Kumohon Tuhan jangan ambil dirinya dariku._

Dunia Sehun berhenti seketika saat monitor jantung itu berbunyi nyaring. Para medis sudah melakukan segala hal tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak bereaksi. _Kyungsoo nya telah pergi._ Sehun jatuh terduduk. Menangis sedu, tak peduli orang lain menatapnya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin menangis. Rongga dadanya dipenuhi rasa sesal mendalam, ia sulit bernapas.

Sehun terus menangis, tak memperdulikan Irene yang sedari tadi berusaha memeluknya, membuatnya tenang. _Yang ia tahu Kyungsoo nya telah pergi jauh darinya._

= **END=**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Setelah pemakaman Kyungsoo, Sehun memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Ia mengurung diri dikamar _Kyungsoonya._ Menatap semua foto dirinya beserta Kyungsoo, dari mereka sekolah dasar hingga sekarang. Sehun tersenyum miris, ia bahkan hanya memiliki beberapa foto mereka di ponselnya. Semua tertempel rapi di tembok kamar Kyungsoo. Sebagian foto dipenuhi oleh foto Sehun. Namja itu mengusap pigura foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo saat musim panas tahun lalu. Disana Kyungsoo tersenyum amat manis, mata bulatnya menyipit saat senyumannya melebar.

Sehun mendudukkan diri di ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kado yang yeoja itu berikan saat dirinya ulang tahun kemarin. Disana berisi sebuah album foto. Beberapa barang kenangan mereka berdua serta sebuah surat. Sehun pun mulai membaca surat itu.

 _Untuk Sehunnie tersayang.._

 _Hey.. Apa kau ingat saat kita liburan musim panas tahun lalu? Kau menangis ketakutan saat bermain wahana di Lotte World? Aku masih ingat ekspresi wajahmu yang terlihat menggelikan. Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap mencintaimu._

 _Aku mulai mencintaimu sejak kita Junior high. Karena kau yang membuatku tahu bagaimana rasa cemburu, rasa kecewa dan merasa terlindungi. Kau yang selalu perhatian padaku, kau yang selalu membantuku. Tapi bagian favorit ku adalah saat matamu itu melengkung seperti bulan sabit ketika kau tersenyum. Setiap aku melihat kau tersenyum aku tak bisa berpaling. Mungkin kau tak sadar jika aku sering memperhatikanmu. Saat kau tertawa lebar saat kita saling ejek._

 _Hunnie~_

 _Kau pasti sedang menangis sekarang. Uljimayo~ jangan menangis Oh Sehun. Mana sahabatku yang terkenal minim ekspresi pada orang lain eoh? Ini bukan dirimu sekali saat kau menangis seperti itu! Senyuman hunnie.. Senyumanmu itu adalah senyum yang aku sukai. Dasar cengeng! Bersihkan air matamu beserta ingusmu itu! Hahahaha.. Mian_

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Ia tersenyum. Walau air matanya terus saja mengalir.

 _Aku bahagia saat kau berlari lalu memeluk erat diriku kala itu. Kau terus tersenyum. Dan saat itulah kau bercerita. Bercerita tentang cinta pandangan pertamamu. First love mu. Dikala itu juga aku mengurungkan niat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Apa kau tahu? Aku tak bisa bernapas dengan baik kala itu. Hatiku remuk seketika saat dengan semangat kau bercerita tentang Irene. Aku berusaha tersenyum karena aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa hun. Aku ikut bahagia tapi sebagian hatiku terluka. Hatiku semakin hancur saat aku didiagnosa memiliki kanker stadium akhir pada otak ku. Aku menangis sepanjang malam. Dengan umurku yang tak lagi lama aku mengingkari janji yang akan selalu menemanimu. Maafkan aku hun.. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menikah hingga memiliki cucu kelak. Aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk yang akan selalu bersamamu. Mian Sehun.. Kau boleh marah padaku, kecewa padaku karena mengingkari janji. Tapi percayalah aku akan selalu mengingatmu jika memang umurku tak lagi panjang. Hiduplah dengan bahagia Sehun.. Jangan larut dalam kesedihan. Aku akan sedih jika kau terus murung. Paling tidak hargai pengorbananku selama ini. Kau harus bahagia Sehun.. Tersenyumlah. Karena kebahagiaanmu lah yang membuatku bertahan hingga sejauh ini._

 _Terima kasih atas semua yang pernah kau lakukan padaku. Terima kasih karena kau memberi warna dalam hidupku. Terima kasih karena kau aku bisa merasakan **CINTA.**_

 **KYUNGSOO.**

Sehun mendekap erat surat itu. Ia menangis, mengapa ia tak bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo di saat terakhirnya? Kenapa dia malah menambah goresan luka pada hati Kyungsoo?

 ** _Tuhan.. Kumohon sampaikan padanya. Aku mencintainya. Dan akan selalu begitu._**

 ** _OH SEHUN._**

Yeay... Ini udah real end yaa.

Makasih udah mau nyempetin baca FF _absurd_ ini. Aku tahu kalo ini masih berantakan *deepbow*

Maklum aja karna aku masih **_newbie_** di dunia tulis menulis di ffn. Pernah sih dulu posting FF tapi engga disini. Lebih tepatnya di grup FB. Lah.. Pengen aku repost disini ehh.. Grup ya dibajak orang" ga jelas ilang deh linknya :'(

Semoga suka yaa sama FF oneshoot gajelas ini. Review kalian itu dinatikan silahkan kirim saran maupun kritik.

 **XoPlague**


End file.
